Come With Me If you Dare
by Lenneko-chan
Summary: Sequel to Catch Me If you Can, Seiner. On his way home, Hayner encounters Seifer, who tells him to follow him into the woods. Hayner hesitates, but does it anyway. With some rather unexpected results!


**READ THIS FIRST: this is sort of a sequel to Catch Me If You Can. You might want to read that first! Other than that, enjoy ^^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing more.**

**Warnings: language, boy/boy action.**

**I apologize for any errors in advance.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since Seifer had left Hayner in the woods, and today found the shorter boy once again near the Sandlot. It was almost time for dinner, and Hayner was on his way home from Pence's place. Pence was still sick, and both Hayner and Olette had come over for a visit.<p>

The Sandlot was empty, and Hayner couldn't help but think about what had he had initiated here two days ago. He had stolen Seifer's beanie, and the taller boy had come after him. The results had been rather interesting, what with Seifer's hand on his _ass_! Hayner had to blush just by thinking about it. He crossed the Sandlot, but about halfway, someone yelled his name. Someone familiar. Hayner stopped walking immediately and turned around. There he was. Seifer. As smug as ever, wearing that cursed beanie. His arms were crossed in front of him, and Hayner couldn't help but notice the muscles in those arms. _Focus!_ Hayner could only hope that the other boy hadn't seen him stare. Then, Seifer moved, and he was standing in front of Hayner in no time. Hayner hated how he had to look up a bit to see the guy's face, those light blue eyes, those lips, _gods_, those lips! And then he had to fight to keep his blush under control. _Focus, focus, focus!_ Seifer smirked, rather amused with how Hayner was fighting a war with himself.

"Relax, lamer," he said, sounding a little teasing. "Walk with me for a minute, okay?"

Hayner looked at the other boy in confusion, then suspicion.

"Where to?" he asked. But Seifer was already moving.

"Just do it," was the answer. Then, Seifer looked back, his smirk now more devilish. "I promise I won't bite." And Hayner was pointedly ignoring the feeling of anticipation he got from that. So he scowled and followed. They crossed the Sandlot towards the Tram Common, not speaking a word. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Hayner noticed they we re, once again, going in the direction of the woods. He stopped.

"Where are we going?" he asked again. No answer, Seifer just kept walking. He disappeared through the hole in the wall, and he didn't come back. Hayner just kept standing there. Now what? He could just go home, he was a bit late already, and it wasn't as if it would hurt the blond bully's feelings if Hayner ditched him. But still, there was this voice in the back of Hayner's head that kept telling him that _what if?_ What if he followed Seifer, just to see what he wanted? Hayner shuddered. It was getting colder, and he really should go home, but when had he ever opted for the smartest way to do things? So he took a deep breath, and ran after Seifer.

Needless to say, the guy was nowhere to be found once Hayner entered the woods. Hayner slowed down to a walk and went to look for Seifer. Five minutes into his search, he started to notice how dark it was here. And how silent. Scary. Hayner was already thinking about going back, when he saw something big move between the trees. He froze.

"Seifer?" he shouted. Nothing. He tried again. No response. Positive it had been Seifer, since there weren't any animals that big in these woods, Hayner started to run in the direction in which he'd seen the shadow move. This part of the woods was older, darker, and seemed even more silent than the part he'd come from. In no time at all, Hayner had to slow down, otherwise he might fall and break something. The ground was very uneven, and it was so dark that he could barely see where he was going.

"Seifer!" he shouted again. Nothing. Then, there was some rustling to his left, but when Hayner turned around, it was already too late. In less than two seconds, he was lying on the ground, on his back, with a heavy male body straddling his hips. Hayner didn't need to be able to see Seifer's huge smirk to know it was there.

"What the hell, Seifer!" Hayner yelled. "Get the fuck off of me, you bastard!"

He tried to sit up, but Seifer just pushed him down again. Hayner tried to hit Seifer, only to find his arms pinned to the ground next to his head. As much as he hated to admit it, he had nowhere to go. Annoyed, he looked up, although he could barely see anything in the darkness of the woods. They were quiet for a few minutes. Enough time for Hayner to notice that this position they were in was not unlike the one they'd been in only two days earlier.

"What do you want?" he hissed. All he got was a low chuckle. Hayner got angry and opened his mouth to make that clear to his rival, but he never got the chance to get a word out. It took him all of ten seconds to realize that a pair of firm but soft lips was covering his own, and then his face got _very_ hot _very_ fast. Hayner tried to turn his head, but Seifer would have none of it. He let go of Hayner's left arm, only to grip the shorter boy's hair to keep him in place. He pulled a bit harder than necessary, and Hayner groaned. The next thing he knew, Seifer's mouth had left his and was now playing hell on his neck. He was sucking on the spot where Hayner's pulse was clearly visible, the boy's heart was pounding heavily. Hayner heard someone panting and realized it was himself. Too turned on now to care much, he gave up on resisting, he gave up on trying to figure out what the _hell_ was going on, and just laid back to enjoy it all.

As soon as Seifer felt the other boy relax, he tried something else. He started to move his hips in slow, seductive thrusts, causing Hayner to bite back a moan and throw his head back. Smirking, Seifer now went for the other's collarbone. He bit down, gently at first, but soon he was biting so hard he was breaking skin and tasting blood. Hayner tried his best not to cry out, not knowing if he was feeling pain or pleasure anymore, but loving the feeling either way. He was incredibly aroused, and could feel that Seifer's condition was no different. Both boys were letting out soft groans and moans now. It was no longer only Seifer who was moving, Hayner was moving his own hips in sync with the other's eliciting some heavenly friction that was still not enough for either of them.

When Seifer was done with Hayner's collarbone and made to move back to the boy's neck, Hayner grabbed the taller boy's hair through his beanie and forcefully brought up his head for a hard kiss, not waiting for permission to thrust his tongue in the other boy's mouth. His dominant position was soon lost as Seifer started to kiss him back instantly. The air around them was filled with the wet, smacking sounds of their kiss, the sound of the harsh movements of their hips against each other, and the aroused noises coming from both of them.

Hayner was starting to wonder how much longer he could keep this up before exploding when suddenly… everything stopped. Seifer had pulled away all of a sudden, releasing Hayner's hair and right arm in the process. He was still straddling Hayner's hips, but had stopped moving, trying to catch his breath. Hayner was holding the black beanie, all but flabbergasted by this sudden and _terrible_ turn of events.

"What the fuck? Seifer!" he yelled. He bucked his hips, making him gasp and making Seifer groan, loudly. To keep the shorter boy from doing that again, Seifer grabbed Hayner's hips and pinned him to the ground. Then he slowly slid one of his hands around Hayner, to the small of his back. Before Hayner could ask what he was doing _now_, Seifer took a deep breath, and crashed their hips together one more time, making Hayner cry out loud at the impact, now on the very edge of orgasm. Seifer leaned down quickly, stealing a final hard kiss from Hayner, together with what breath the other boy had left.

"You can give me back my beanie later," Seifer whispered in a low voice, and then he was gone completely. Hayner was still lying on the ground, trying to figure out how something so good had turned so horrible so quickly. He looked at the black beanie in his hand, still panting heavily and probably more horny than he'd ever been in his _life_. He scowled.

"Next time, Seifer," he told the beanie. "Next time."

There was no way he'd be home in time for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>More will come! After all, Seifer has to get his beanie back, doesn't he? :3<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it. Now, if you'd please be so kind to press the pretty review button below, you'd really make my day!**

**ALSO: I'm looking for a beta reader for my story Your Love Is Just A Lie. Send me a message if you're interested!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Anne  
><strong>


End file.
